I want to be with you forever
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: Robin and Starfire have been dating for two years, now it's time to meet the parents! What twists and turns happen along the way? You'll have to read to find out! robstar chapter 14 is up and the story is done. Sorry it took so long.
1. off to Tamaran

disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
'And Johnson throws the ball to Peters, he's running, and it's a

touchdown! 6 Gotham, 0 Jump.' The announcer for the football game

said. "Boo!" Robin yelled at the t.v. screen as he watched the game.

'And now Jump has the ball, Hall throws it to Samson, and Samson

fumbles it!' The announcer said. "Damn you butterfingers!" Robin

yelled at the screen. 'Hall throws it to Thomas, and he catches it! He's

going for the touchdown!' The annoucer said. "Go, go go!": Robin

said as he excitedely watched the figure on the screen run toward the

touchdown place. (not a big football fan) When he was almost there

his vision of the television was blocked by something orange and

purple. "Robin, which dress do you like better? The red one or the

black one?" Starfire asked. Robin arched his neck in an attempt to see

the screen. "Star! I can't see!" Robin told his girlfriend. Starfire

frowned. "What is more important? Me or a silly football game?"

Starfire asked. "Let me think about it." Robin said. "Ha ha, very funny.

Now will you please tell me which dress you like better?" Starfire

asked. Robin sighed, obviously he wasn't going to win. "The red one."

Robin said. He could hear cheers coming from the t.v, but he didn't

know which team had scored. "Are you sure? Don't you think it is a

little revealing?" Starfire asked. Robin smirked. "That's why I like it."

Robin said slyly. Starfire glared. "You are really not helping." Starfire

said as she finally walked away from thwe t.v Robin sighed as he saw

the score, 12 to 0, Gotham's lead. "What are you going to wear?"

Starfire asked as she looked through his closet. "I don't know. I don't

see what the big deal is, it's just your parents." Robin said. "Is it not a

big deal on Earth when you meet your significant other's parents?"

Starfire asked. Starfire and Robin had been dating for a little over 2

years. Starfire was going back to tamaran to see her parents for her

17th birthday. Robin was coming with her so her parents could finally

meet her boyfriend. "I guess it is." Robin admitted. "What do you

want me to wear?" Robin asked. "Why are you asking me?" Starfire

asked. "Because I know you're going to end up picking it out

anyway." Robin said. "I don't know, something nice. Not your

uniform." Starfire said as she looked through his many uniforms in

his closet. "Are you implying my uniform isn't nice?" Robin asked.

Starfire rolled her eyes. "And one more thing, no mask." Starfire said.

Robin groaned. "Please Robin? For me?" Starfire asked. "You know

you're the only one I let see my eyes." Robin said. "Please? Just this

once." Starfire pleaded. She then gave him puppy eyes. "Don't do

that." Robin said. "Please? Please, please, please? I'm begging you."

Starfire said. "Fine." Robin said. Starfire beamed at him and gave him

a huge hug. "Thank you Robin." Starfire whispered. "I'll do anything

to make you happy." Robin said. Starfire released him and walked

back in front of the t.v. "So, which dress?" Starfire asked again as she

held up both dresses. "You look beautiful no matter what you wear."

Robin said. "I thank you for the compliment, but you are not being

very helpful, I think I shall go ask friend Raven for her advice."

Starfire said. "Okay, I'll see you later." Robin said. She gave him a

kiss goodbye and then she went in search of Raven. Robin watched

her leave and then turned his attention back to the t.v. screen. 24 to

zero, still Gotham's lead. He let out a stream of curses and then

continued watching the game. "Friend Raven? I am in need of your

assistance!" Starfire said. "You can come in." Raven said. Starfire

walked into Raven's dark room. "A little color would do this room

good Raven." Starfire said as she looked around. "Don't even think

about it." Raven said. "Raven, which dress do you prefer, the black or

the red." Starfire asked as she held them both up. Raven looked at

both dresses. "The black one is better since you're going to see your

parents." Raven said. Starfire nodded. "That was what I thought.

Thank you for your assitance." Starfire said as she turned to leave.

"No problem." Raven said as the door slid shut behind Starfire. "I

shall go to the mall to get Robin's outfit." Starfire said to herself. She

then grabbed the keys to the T-car and walked out the door. An hour

later the football game was over, Gotham won. A disappointed Robin

walked into the living room. Cyborg and Beast boy were, as usual,

playing video games. Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Where's Star?" Robin asked as he took a seat on the couch. "She

went to the mall." Cyborg answered. "Oh." Robin said. "Dude, aren't

you nervous about meeting her parents?" Beast boy asked. "No,

why?" Robin asked. "Well duh, they're royalty!" Beast boy pointed

out. "Why should I care if they like me? I love starfire and she loves

me. That's all that matters." Robin insisted. "Man, you always want a

girl's parents to like you." Cyborg said. Robin shrugged. "Why

wouldn't they like me?" Robin asked. "You're bossy, you're obsesive,

you're human, you're not a prince, I could keep naming them man, but

I think you get the point." Cyborg said. Robin glared at him. An

argument might have started, but Starfire appeared at that moment. "I

am back friends! Robin! I found the perfect outfit!" Starfire said

happily. She put her shopping bags on the floor and pulled out a tux.

"I have to wear a tux?" Robin complained. "Yes you do." Starfire

said. Robin groaned and Cyborg and Beast boy chuckled. "Well

Robin, I suppose we should pack since we're leaving tonight." Starfire

said. "You're leaving tonight? Your birthday isn't till next week!"

Beast boy said. "She told you a million times it takes a week to get to

Tamaran, moron." Raven said. He glared at her. "Well we're going to

pack." Robin said as he stood up and headed toward his room. Starfire

left after him and headed for her room. An hour later they were all

packed and were standing on the roof saying there goodbyes to the

rest of the team. "Remember, we'll be back in 3 weeks. If there's any

trouble call us on the communicater. And if Slade shows up," Robin

started but Cyborg cut him off. "we haven't heard from Slade in over a

year. He's probably dead ot something. We can handle it. Enjoy your

vacation man!" Cyborg said. "Thanks Cy. Let's go Star." Robin said.

Starfire nodded and with a final wave to her friends, followed Robin

onto the space ship. "Tamaran, here we come!" Robin said before

pressing the take off button.  
  
Sorry if it got bad towards the end. I'm tired and i just wanted to finish this chapter, this is my first fic on , but i have other stories at the robin and Starfire shrine, where I'm robinstarforever. Just to clear things up, Starfire's 16 turning 17, Robin and raven are 17, Beast boy is 16, and Cyborg is 18. If you read this please review, even if you hated it. Flame me if you want, it's not going to stop me from finishing the story. Please review, now! : )


	2. stomache pains

Yeah!!! Thank you guys for reviewing! I'll respond to reviews at the end.  
  
disclaimer:I don't own anything, if I did own teen titans Robin and Starfire would be together by now.  
  
Robin looked out the window and watched the Earth become smaller and smaller as their spaceship traveled further into the atmosphere.  
  
"I hope they can handle everything with Star and me gone." Robin said.  
  
"I am sure our friends can handle everything. There is no reason for you to worry so much." Starfire said.  
  
Robin looked away from the window. He hadn't even noticed when she came in. She was looking through her suitcase for pajamas. Suddenly, she grasped her stomache in pain. Robin was immediantly at her side. "Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
Starfire removed her hand from her stomache and stood up. "I do not know, but whatever it was, it passed. I feel fine now." Starfire said.  
  
"Are you sure?:If you're not feeling well we should go back to earth and take you to a doctor." Robin insisted.  
  
"Really Robin, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Starfire said.  
  
Robin nodded and continued to stare out the window. He could hardly see Earth at all now. It just looked like a tiny speck of blue in a sea of black. He was feeling a little homesick. Robin sighed and looked away from the window. Starfire wasn't in the room anymore, so she must have been changing in the bathroom or something.  
  
Robin stood up and began walking through the spaceship. It was a nice sized spaceship. Right now he was standing in the living room, which had a big screen t.v., a nice couch, and a fridge stuffed with food. He walked out of the living room and into the hallway, there were two bedroooms, even thought Starfire and him would probably share the same room. There was only one bathroom. Robin continued to walk down the hall. There was also a kitchen, where he could see Starfire's pudding of happiness on the table. He shuddered and considered throwing it away, but that would hurt starfire's feelings. He walked back into the living room and turned on the t.v.  
  
A few minutes later Starfire came into the living room wearing an oversized t-shirt and purple and pink pajama pants. "What are you watching?" Starfire asked as she saw the t.v.  
  
"A documentary on Slade." Robin answered. Starfire frowned. "I'm just kidding." Robin said.  
  
Starfire walked over to the couch and sat down on Robin's lap. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. After awhile, Starfire fell asleep. Robin turned off the t.v. and carried Starfire into one of the bedrooms. He put her down on the bed and then layed down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and then he fell asleep.  
  
Over the next 6 days, they mostly just watched t.v. since there was nothing better to do. On the 7th night, the day before Starfire's birthday, they arrived on Tamaran. Robin jumped out of the space ship.  
  
"Fresh air at last!" He shouted as he took several deep breaths.  
  
Starfire walked down the stairs and then felt another stomache pain. She clutched her stomache in pain. Robin ran to her.  
  
"Star, are you sure you're okay? You've been having stomache aches all week." Robin said.  
  
The pain had passed and now Starfire was feeling normal. "Yes Robin, I am fine. shall we continue?" Starfire said.  
  
Robin nodded unsurely and then took Starfire's and his suitcases. Starfire led the way to her house. It was a huge castle, it must have been twenty stories. The guards stood aside and bowed as Starfire walked past. Robin was beginning to get nervous. Starfire reached the front door and then knocked. After a few seconds they could hear footsteps and the door opened.  
  
Yeah, that's the end of chapter two! I know it was boring, but how exciting can a spaceship trip be? I was going to skip this part completely, but I thought it would be better to just write a short chapter. I hope the formatting was better for this chapter. Now reviews!  
  
clueless90: Thank you for reviewing and here's the update!  
Starfire/Sailor Moon: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update! Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: Thank you for reviewing, sorry about the no paragraph thing. I was writing it on notepad, so that's probably the reason. I'm glad you liked it! owls13: You were my first reviewer! Thank you for reviewing, I tried to fix the formatting in this chapter, I hope it's better. Glad you liked it!  
FreyOfDavis: I'm a big Robstar fan too! I'm glad you liked it!  
ash: Thanks! RosePetals512: Thanks! here's more!  
that other guy: they are? I didn't know. Well, in this story they're not. Thanks for reviewing!  
If I missed any one I'm sorry. Please review! 


	3. SHE'S WHAT!

Well, here's chapter 3!!!!  
  
disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not and will never own teen titans.  
  
When the door opened they found themselves looking at a familar face. "Robin, Starfire, it's been awhile." Blackfire said as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Sister! You look great! It is such a joy to..." Starfire was cut off by Robin.  
  
"Shouldn't you still be in jail?" Robin asked as he glared at Blackfire.  
  
Starfire glared at Robin. "Robin! That was not very polite!" Starfire said.  
  
Blackfire chuckled. "I see you haven't changed. And for your information, I got out early for good behavior." Blackfire said indignantly.  
  
"Well, I for one am very happy you are out of prison dear sister. Are mother and father awake?" Starfire asked as she tried to see past Blackfire into the dark hallway of the castle.  
  
"No, they're sleeping. They didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed. I guess you remember where your room is." Blackfire said before she turned to leave.  
  
Starfire and Robin walked inside and Starfire closed the door behind them. "Robin, we must be quiet so we do not wake my parents." Starfire whispered. Robin nodded and they began walking up the stairs. After about 14 flights of stairs, they finally made it to Starfire's room. Robin was panting and could hardly stand, which is why he couldn't understand how Starfire was still walking fast as ever. He hurried after her and stopped as she opened a purple door. When the door was open he could see the room was full of many foreign things. She walked in and he followed her. He stared in fascination at all the things in the room before closing the door behind him. He dropped his stuff on the floor and collasped onto the bed.  
  
"How do you walk up those stairs everyday?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I did not walk, I flew." Starfire said. It was then Robin noticed she was floating a few inches off the ground.  
  
"So I'm the only one who has to walk up those stairs everyday?" Robin asked.  
  
"No, there is an elevator. I would have used it on the way up, but it makes too much noise and it might have woke up my parents." Starfire explained. Robin nodded to show his understanding.  
  
He yawned. "Good night Star." Robin said as he began drifting off to sleep.  
  
Starfire crawled into bed next to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Goodnight Robin." She whispered before she fell asleep.  
  
Thr next morning Starfire woke up when she felt the sun's rays on her face. She got up and looked out the window. On Tamaran the sun was always orange and purple. She appreciated the beauty of it for awhile and then turned away from the window. Realizing Robin was still sleeping, she closed the blinds so the sun wouldn't wake him. She looked through her closet and put on her usual purple outfit. She then combed her hair and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked down the familar halls, happy to be home. She finally arrived and saw her family sitting at the table. Blackfire, her mother, Sunfire (I made this up) , and her father, Moonfire (Also made up.) When Sunfire saw her daughter walk in, she smiled happily before standing up and giving her daughter a hug.  
  
"We've missed you so much Starfire." Sunfire said. Sunfire was alot like Starfire and also looked like her, although her hair was not as red and was longer. Even though she was only 43, being a queen was quite stressful and some of her red hair had turned gray. She had the same green eyes as Starfire.  
  
"I've missed you too mother." Starfire said before her mother released her. She then smiled brightly at her father who was still sitting at the table.  
  
Moonfire was much more like Blackfire. He had purple eyes, and black hair which he wore slicked back. He was wearing his crown, as always.  
  
"Koriand'r, I'm glad you decided to come visit us. Tell me, where is your earthling boyfriend?" Moonfire said, not even trying to hide the fact that he disliked Starfire dating someone from Earth.  
  
"He's still sleeping." Starfire said.  
  
"Typical of a human to sleep in.": Moonfire said, earning him an angry glance from his wife.  
  
"I shall go get him." Starfire said.  
  
"I'm here." Robin said as he walked down the stairs. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, thankfully, no mask. Starfire was grateful that he hadn't worn the mask. No doubt her father would think it was rude and secretive. She stared into his dark blue eyes and smiled. He returned the smile and then sat down at the table beside her.  
  
Sunfire smiled brightly. "You must be Robin. Starfire had told us so much about you!" Sunfire exclaimed happily.  
  
"And you must be Star's mom. Now I can see where she gets her good looks from.":Starfire and Sunfire both blushed. "Can I call you Sunfire?" Robin asked.  
  
"Of course you can! you're practically family!" Sunfire said. Moonfire rolled his eyes. 'Practically family, he's just another boyfriend.' Moonfire thought bitterly.  
  
"And of course you know Blackfire." Starfire said as she gestured at Blackfire who was sitting across from her at the table. "And this is my father, Moonfire." Starfire said as she pointed at her father.  
  
"Nice to meet you Moonfire." Robin said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Wish I could say the same." Moonfire said bitterly. "And you are to refer to me as your magesty." Moonfire continued in a smug voice.  
  
If Robin was bothered by this, he didn't show it. "So Moonfire, it must be nice being King." Robin said. Still refering to him as Moonfire.  
  
Moonfire glared. "It is nice being King, especially having such fine young princes trying to marry my daughters." Moonfire said as he smirked at Robin. "By the way Koriand'r, Darkflame wanted to know when you got here so you two could catch up." Moonfire said happily.  
  
"Who's Darkflame?" Robin asked, obviously jealous.  
  
"Just an ex of Star's. It's kind of sad, even after all these years, he's still madly in love with her. Pathetic." Blackfire said.  
  
The rest of breakfast was eaten in an awkward silence. When breakfast was finally over, everyone left. Leaving Robin and Starfire in the kitchen.  
  
"So, do you want to spend your birthday with your family, or do you want to go out?" Robin asked, Starfire thought about it. She didn't really want to spend her birthday listening to her father and Robin argue about everything.  
  
"I think I would prefer to go out." Starfire said. Robin nodded and stood up. He grabbed Starfire's hand and walked toward the door.  
  
"So, where is there to go around here?" Robin asked when they were outside of the castle.  
  
Starfire smiled. "I know the perfect place!" She then flew up into the air, grabbing Robin's other hand so she wouldn't drop him.  
  
Starfire landed in a meadow near a restaurant. The restaurant was painted pink and purple and had a huge rainbow painted on the front. 'This would make raven want to vomit.' Robin thought as he smirked. Starfire walked inside and Robin followed her. As soon as they walked in the girl at the counter screamed and ran over to Starfire. They both started screaming and then hugged each other in one of Starfire's trademark hugs. "Starfire!! It's so great to see you again!" The girl said happily.  
  
They started chatting away in Tamarian, seemingly unaware of Robin's presence. He loudly cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Who's he? He's cute!" The girl said as she stared at robin, who started blushing.  
  
Starfire glared at the girl. "This is MY boyfriend, Robin." Starfire said as she grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it. Here's your usual table." The girl said as she pointed to a table by the window.  
  
Starfire smiled and flew over to the table. Robin sat down as well.  
  
"How do you know her?" Robin asked.  
  
"I used to come here all the time. I know everyone who works here." Starfire answered.  
  
Soon a waiter showed up and handed them menus. Robin looked at all the strange words and pictures of food. "Uh, I'll get whatever you're getting." Robin said.  
  
Starfire beamed. "Marvelous! I will get the pudding of homecoming!" Starfire said happily. Robin cringed. He knew oh too much about Starfire's home planet's puddings. The waiter wrote down their orders and then walked away.  
  
"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin smirked. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to get to that." Robin said. He the pulled a box out of his pocket. "Happy birthday." Robin said as he slid the box across the table.  
  
Starfire caught it and immediantly opened it. "It's a Centauri Moon necklae!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and this time it's not stolen." Robin added. Starfire smiled at him. Then the waiter returned with their pudding.  
  
"Thank you most kindly!" Starfire said before lifting up a spoon and eating her pudding. Robin looked at the pudding unsurely. He finally convinced himself to take a bite. He was surprised that it actually tasted...good.  
  
He could only eat half of it because there was so much in the bowl. To his surprise, Starfire ate the whole bowl. He stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You ate all that?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire blushed and nodded. "I have been very hungry lately." Starfire said. "I guess we should go back to the castle now." Starfire said.  
  
Robin nodded, although he wasn't really looking forward to having to see Moonfire again. Robin left the money for the food and then took Starfire's hand and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Starfire flew them back to the castle. Starfire and Robin walked inside and Starfire began walking to her room when Robin grabbed her arm.  
  
"Star, why doesn't your Dad like me?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire shrugged. "I do not know. He never really liked any of Blackfire's boyfriends either. Although they were usually criminals and were a quite a few years older than her. Do not worry though, he will learn to like you." Starfire assured him.  
  
"I hope you're right. I want your parents to like me." Robin said.  
  
Starfire smiled at him. My mother does like you, and what does it matter? I like you." Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He smiled at her. "You always know how to make me feel better. You know what would make me feel even better?" Robin said as he smirked.  
  
Starfire pretended to think about it. "I think I may have some idea." Starfire said. She then leaned up and started kissing him. He kissed her back and the kiss became more heated. They kept kissing until they heard someone clear their throat loudly. They both turned around to see who had interrupted them. They both blushed when they saw it was Moonfire.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," He started sarcastically, "But the rest of the family will be arriving soon and you both need to change." Monnfire finished.  
  
Starfire nodded and avoided her father's glance. She then flew off to her room. Leaving Robin alone with Moonfire. At first there was only awkward silence, but Moonfire talked first.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on wearing that." Moonfire said as he looked at Robin's current clothing.  
  
Robin looked down at what he was wearing. 'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?' Robin thought, but decided against saying it, since he wanted his girlfriend's parents to like him. "Uh, no. I'm gonna go change." Robin said. He thne hurried out of the room before he had to talk to Star's father any longer.  
  
He walked into the room that Starfire had told him he could put his stuff in. He opened his suitcase and took out the tux Starfire had bought for him. He hated tuxedos, but he knew all these people would be rich snobs and he didn't have anything else suitable for the occasion. He looked at his clock, 5:07. The dinner was supposed to start at 5:30. He changed into his tux and started gelling his hair. He had just finished when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in1" Robin yelled as he continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Robin saw Starfire in the mirror. He turned around and smiled at her. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees. She had her hair up in bun and had a diamond crown on. She was wearing black high heels. "Are you ready to go down to dinner?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. She beamed at him and they started walking toward the kitchen. When they got there, there were at least 50 people sitting at the table. They all smiled when Starfire walked in. Sunfire smiled and walked over to Starfire. "Moonfire and I are so happy all of you could make it to celebrate Koriand'r's 17th anniversery of her birth." Sunfire said. Everyone clapped. "And this is Starfire's boyfriend, Robin." Sunfire said. Everyone clapped again. Starfire sat down next to her mother and Robin took the seat beside her.  
  
After about two hours, it was finally time for the cake. Starfire picked up her fork when suddenly there was a sharp pain in her stomache. She dropped her fork and it hit the floor with a loud 'clang'.  
  
"Ow, my stomache." Starfire mumbled. "Starfire dear, are you alright?" Sunfire asked. Suddenly Starfire was feeling very sick and raced for the bathroom. Robin, Moonfire, Sunfire, and Blackfire followed.  
  
When they got to the bathroom, Starfire was throwing up in the toilet. "What is wrong with me?" Starfire asked no one in particular.  
  
Sunfire knelt down near Starfire. "Koriand'r dear, I believe you may be pregnant." Sunfire said softly.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!" Robin and Moonfire yelled at the same time. Moonfire then glared at Robin, who turned red and avoided his gaze. Blackfire surveyed the scene before her and smirked.  
  
"Happy birthday baby sister."  
  
Yeah, It took me forever to update, but you know, school. Don't forget to review! Now to answer reviews from last chapter!  
  
Titan StarFire 100: I'm glad you liked it! here's more!  
piperlover/leo: Thanks! here's the update )  
clueless90:Thanks! Lol, your friend was right!  
Green-Husky:Thank you! 


	4. shut up whore!

Well, here's chapter 4! And to Phoenix's Soul, I'm sorry i missed your review last chapter. I didn't see it until I'd already posted the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you! thanks for reviewing!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or do I? No, I don't.  
  
Everyone was quiet. There was really nothing to say. Moonfire was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you sure she's pregnant?" Moonfire asked his wife.  
  
"Of course she is. She's got all the symptoms. Stomache aches, throwing up, eating more, irritability." Blackfire said as she counted the symptoms off on her fingers. Everyone stared at her. "Not that I'd know of course." Blackfire said as she began to laugh nervously.  
  
"Well, you are going to marry her, right?" Moonfire asked as he glared at Robin.  
  
"W-what?" Robin asked, taken off guard.  
  
"Father!" Starfire yelled at Moonfire.  
  
Moonfire glared at her. "What? You are pregnant and the right thing for him to do would be to marry you!" Moonfire yelled.  
  
Sunfire rubbed her temples, she was developing a migrane. "That will not help anything. They are too young to be married." Sunfire said.  
  
"Oh, but they're not too young to have a baby?" Moonfire said.  
  
"I never said that. But, giving up the baby is not an option. They made a mistake and now they'll have to deal with the consequences." Sunfire explained.  
  
"She'll have to move back here so we can help her take care of the baby." Moonfire pointed out.  
  
"I can take care of my baby on my own!" Starfire yelled.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about being a parent. Neither of you do. It is in the baby's best interests if you move back here and let us help." Moonfire said.  
"It is my baby and my decision. I do not want to move back here and I wil not. Robin and I will raise the baby on earth.":Starfire insisted.  
  
"Your father is only trying to help." Sunfire said softly.  
  
"WELL HE'S NOT!!!" Starfire screamed.  
  
"See? Irritability." Blackfire said.  
  
Starfire glared at her. "Shut up you whore!" Starfire shouted. Everyone's jaws dropped. This was not like Starfire at all.  
  
Blackfire glared at Starfire. "I'm the whore? You're the one who's pregnant!" Blackfire countered.  
  
Starfire was not going to be defeated so easily. "And how many guys have you been with in the last year Blackfire? 50, 60?" Starfire said.  
  
Blackfire's eyes began glowing purple. "That's none of your business!" Blackfire yelled.  
  
Starfire's hands and eyes glowed green as she started floating in the air. Blackfire did the same.  
  
"Don't think I won't hurt you just because you're pregnant!" Blackfire yelled.  
  
Starfire started throwing starbolts at Blackfire, Blackfire countered by throwing her own starbolts.  
  
"Starfire! Blackfire! Stop this at once!" Sunfire yelled.  
  
They ignored her and by now Starfire had knocked Blackfire to the ground and was strangling her.  
  
Robin managed to get Starfire off of Blackfire and was holding her back. "Star! You're pregnant!" Robin reminded her.  
  
"So? I can still kick her ass!" Starfire yelled as she tried to get out of Robin's grasp and back to Blackfire.  
  
Blackfire got up and was about to attack Starfire, but Moonfire held her back. "Blackfire, enough!":He yelled.  
  
Blackfire stopped trying to escape and settled with glaring at Starfire. Starfire returned the glare with just as much hate.  
  
"Well, you two probably have alot to talk about. Moonfire, Blackfire, we should probably go back to dinner. Our guests probably think we are very rude." Sunfire said.  
  
Sunfire left the room followed by Blackfire and Moonfire. As soon as they left Starfire burst into tears. Robin was immediantly at her side.  
  
"Star, don't cry. It's going to be okay." Robin said as he hugged her. She only cried louder.  
  
"Robin, we are not ready to be parents! We can not raise our child while we fight evil! I want my child to live a normal life!" Starfire said between her sobs.  
  
"We're going to be great parents. And we could always buy a house in some surburben area area and our kid could live a normal life." Robin said as he held the crying Starfire in his arms.  
  
"What about our friends?" Starfire asked.  
  
"If they ever needed us we would be there. Everything will be okay. I promise." Robin said.  
  
"Robin, what if we're not ready?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin sighed. "We're going to have to be."  
  
Yeah, short, but I'll update soon! Please tell me what you thought!  
  
Reviews!  
Starfire: Thank you! Here's the update!  
Charm: Glad you liked it! Thanks!  
harrypotter's luvr: Thanks! Updated!  
Phoenix'sSoul: Thank you! Sorry i missed your review last time! blackcoat-245: Thanks! Here's the upate!  
LuckyLadyStar: I'm glad you like it! Lol, all dads are like that. clueless90: Thanks! updated!  
Moonlight at Midnight: I'm glad you like it! Here's the update!  
GJMEGA: Thank you!  
Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: Lol. Yeah, I hate Blackfire. Don't fall off the cliffie! Here's the update!  
Starxfire: Yeah, she's really pregnant and robin is the father. Or is he? I'm kidding, he is. Teen Titanboi: Lol.  
Wow, twelve reviews, I'm so happy! Make sure you review again! Till next time, Rochelleteentitan 


	5. glorprent

Okay, I've got a real issue with missing reveiws. Maybe I should check them before I post the chapter. , Starfire/SailorMoon, sorry I missed your review last chapter! thjis chapter is dedicated to you and thank you to all that reviewed!  
  
disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans wouldn't this be an Is claimer? Yeah, that was lame. Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Starfire eventually cried herself to sleep. Upon realizing this, Robin tucked Starfire in and then left the room. Maybe he'd take a walk. He needed time to think anyway.  
  
He walked down the halls without running into any one. When he got to the first floor, he saw that all the lights were off and no one was there. It must have been later than he thought. He walked outside and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
This truly was a beautiful planet. There were trees and grass everywhere. The air smelled fresh and you could see clearly into the night sky. Robin began walking. Soon, he ended up at a park. He sat down on a bench facing a small pond.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His girlfriend was pregnant. What was Bruce going to think? He didn't even want to think about that. Stupid Moonfire, why'd he have to put him on the spot like that? Now Star probably thought he didn't love her or something. He did love her, but did he want to marry her? I mean, he was only 17, how was he supposed to know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. And who wanted Moonfire as a father-in-law? Besides, marriage was a big step.  
  
But so was having a baby. He sighed again. What were the rest of the titans going to think? He knew they would help take care of the kid, but with a kid in the tower everything would be different. Plus, who was supposed to watch the kid when they were off fighting crime? The titans were never going to be the same, that was for sure.  
  
Of course, they could always just move out. But, how was he supposed to get money for a house? He didn't have a job. Of course he could always ask Bruce for a loan, as much as he didn't want to. But, how would the titans survive with only 3 members?  
  
They really weren't ready. But, they'd get through this. Somehow. How much time did he have anyway? How long did a Tamarian pregnancy last? He had alot of questions.  
  
He decided he might as well go back to the castle. When he was outside the castle , he could see Starfire's light on. So she must be awake. Good, he needed to talk to her. He got in the elevator and pressed the number 14. When the elevater doors opened, he could hear crying coming from Starfire's room. He quickened his pace and opened the door to her room. She was sitting on her bed staring out the window. She hadn't heard him come in, and continued staring out the window. Robin walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and looked relieved to see Robin.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked.  
  
"When I woke up, you were gone. I thought that maybe...." Starfire didn't continue.  
  
"Star, I would never leave you. Especially not now. I've always been there for you, I'm not going to stop now." Robin assured her.  
  
Starfire smiled slightly and looked back out the window. "Do you think Mr. Wayne will be mad?" Starfire asked.  
  
'Mad? That's the understatement of the year.' Robin thought. "Probably, but he'll still help us if we need anything." Robin answered.  
  
Starfire sighed. "I can't believe this is happening." Starfire muttered.  
  
"Neither can I." Robin admitted, he then remembered his question. "Hey, how long does a Tamarian pregnancy last anyway?" Robin asked.  
  
"Around 12 months." Starfire said.  
  
"So, we still have another year." Robin said.  
  
Starfire nodded. Robin sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I love you, right?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "And I love you." She whispered.  
  
"We should probably go to a doctor tomorrow, so they can make sure the baby is okay and everything. Are there doctors here?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire nodded. "Yes, but they are called Glorprents." Starfire said.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the Glorprent then." Robin corrected himself. Soon they had both fallen asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sunfire had already set up a doctor appointment for the day. When Starfire and Robin came down for breakfast the next morning, everyone was already there. Sunfire smiled at them and then put a huge plate of food in front of Starfire.  
  
Starfire eyed the plate. "I do not think I'll be able to eat all this." Starfire said.  
  
"Nonsense! You are eating for two, remember?" Sunfire said. Starfire nodded and started eating breakfast.  
  
"Sister, I would like to apoligize for my behaivor last night. I was a little overwhelmed and I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. Do you forgive me?" Starfire asked.  
  
Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I guess I have to forgive you, besides it was probably all the hormones." Blackfire said.  
  
Everything was quiet for awhile, until Moonifre spoke. "When are you going to tell the citizens you are pregnant?" Moonfire asked.  
  
"Why do they need to know?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well, I am sure they would want to know the future prince or princess is going to be born. Out of wedlock." Moonfire muttered the last part. His wife shot him a warning glare.  
  
Starfire shrugged. "I guess I'll give the announcment after the glorprent appointment." Starfire said.  
  
Moonfire nodded. "Very well. I have a meeting. I shall see you this evening." Moonfire said. He then pushed in his chair and left the room.  
  
Sunfire left soon afterwards, saying something about informing the public of the anouncment.  
  
Blackfire looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go meet Darkflame." Blackfire said.  
  
"Are you dating?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Not yet, I told him you and me would come over to his palace. Of course, only I'm going." Blackfire said. She then got up and left the room.  
  
Robin had already finished his breakfast and waited patiently for Starfire to finish. After a few minutes she had.  
  
"So, are you ready to go to the doctor?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded. They walked outside and Starfire was preparing to fly, when Robin tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Should you be flying? You are pregnant." He reminded her.  
  
"It is okay if I fly. I won't get hurt." Starfire assured him. Robin nodded and she flew them both to the Glorprent's office.  
  
It was a plain one story white building. The sign outside said 'Glorprent Holliand'r'. Robin and Starfire walked inside. Beside's the receptionist, they were the only people there.  
  
The receptionist looked up from what she was reading and smiled at them. "Princess Koriand'r! Long time no see! Look how much taller you are!" The receptionist said happily.  
  
Starfire smiled warmly. "It is good to see you again." Starfire said. The receptionist returned the smile and then a phone started ringing. The receptionist answered it and Robin and Starfire sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, the receptionist spoke to them again. "Holliand'r can see you now." The receptionist said. Robin and Starfire got up and walked into Holliand'r's office. Glorprent Holliand'r was a middle aged woman with short blond hair and orange eyes. She had orange skin like Starfire. She smiled at them as they walked in. "I'm Holliad'r, but you can call me Holli if you can't pronounce that." Holliand'r said.  
  
"Hello, I am Koriand'r. and this is Robin." Starfire said.  
  
"Well of course I know who you are Koriand'r and this must be your husband?" Holliand'r said.  
  
Starfire sighed and looked down at the floor. "No, he is my boyfriend." Starfire said. 'Why does everyone have to keep bringing up marriage?' Robin thought bitterly.  
  
"Oh." Holliand'r said. "You can sit here." Holliand'r said as she pointed to a chair for Robin to sit in. "And Koriand'r, you shall sit here." Holliand'r said as she pointed to one of those tables with the paper. (AN: Don't you hate those things! The paper is all annoying and loud, and the table's all cold and you're freezing.) Starfire flew over to the table and sat down.  
  
Holliand'r picked up a bunch of stuff anf walked over to Starfire. First, she took a thing that looked sort of a like a mirror. "This, is a Waphlor." Holliand'r explained. She then put the waphlor over Starfire's stomache. Robin walked over to them so he could see better. Through the waphlor, he could see a vague outlining of a baby. Holliand'r looked at the profile and smiled. "Congraduations, you're having twins!" She said happily.  
  
"WHAT?!" Robin and Starfire shouted at the same time. Holliand'r laughed so hard so was on the verge of tears. "I'm just joking! You should have seen the look on your faces!" Holliand'r said. Robin and Starfire's heart rates soon returned to normal. After Holliand'r had finally stopped laughing she looked into the waphlor again. "Your baby seems to be completely healthy. You just got pregnant so you have around 12 more months. Now, you shouldn't smoke, or drink, or take any drugs. After 9 months, you should stay off your feet as much as possible." Holliand'r said.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Robin asked. Holliand'r smirked at him. "Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Holliand'r asked. Robin relunctantly nodded. "Good. Thanks for coming!" Holliand'r said. Robin and Starfire left the glorprent's office and headed back to the castle.  
  
I was going to make that longer, but I'm tired of typing. Reviews!  
  
Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S: I don't know, I haven't decided yet.  
  
clueless90: updated!  
  
KioraEyes: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Here's the update!  
  
Starxfire: Thanks! You'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Cindy: ......okay.  
  
Phoenix'sSoul: No problem! thank you for reviewing!  
  
winter blaze: Here's more. Thanks!  
  
harrypotter's luvr: Bethrothed is going to be so awesome! Thanks for reviewing  
  
SARA: I'm glad you liked it! I didn't have your e-mail address so I hope you see this.  
  
Archer of the Titan: Yep. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now make sure you review! And read my other story, Magical. 


	6. get used to it

Well, here's chapter 6! Thank you to all who reviewed!!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, or spongebob, yeah that was random.  
  
When they arrived at the castle, practically the whole kingdom was outside. They managed to slip past all the people unnoticed. When they got into the castle Sunfire greeted them.  
  
"How was the glorprent appointment? Is the baby okay?" Sunfire asked.  
  
"The glorprent appointment was fine and the baby is fine.": Starfire answered.  
  
Sunfire smiled warmly. "Good, now are you ready to give the announcment?" Sunfire asked.  
  
Starfire nodded and they began walking through the castle. Robin followed close behind them. Soon, they arrived at a balcony that overlooked the country. All the people were standing outside and looking up at the balcony. King Moonfire was already standing on the balcony. When he saw starfire behind him he nodded in her direction and then turned back to the huge crowd.  
  
"And here is my daughter, Princess Koriand'r!" Moonfire said. He then walked off the balcony and Starfire walked on. The crowd cheered loudly. Starfire smiled at them and waved. When the crowd had stopped cheering Starfire cleared her throat and started her announcment.  
  
"Dear citizens of Tamaran. It is so nice to come home and see all these familar faces." Starfire said. The crowd cheered. "Of course you are all wondering why you are here.": Starfire said, the crowd murmered in agreement. "So I shall tell you. I am....pregnant." Starfire said finally. There was shocked silence and then applause. Starfire seemed relieved by their reaction.  
  
"Is Darkflame the father?" Someone from the audience shouted.  
  
Starfire blushed bright red. Robin clenched his fist. He hated Darkflame, and he'd never even met him. "Um...no." Starfire said. She then quickly hurried off the balcony before they could ask anymore questions. Starfire left followed by Sunfire. Leaving just Robin and Moonfire.  
  
Moonfire sighed loudly. "I wish Darkflame was the father." He muttered.  
  
Robin glared at him. "Look, I know you don't like me. And i don't like you either. For Star's sake, I wanted to like you. I really, really did. But you're making that very difficult. You might as well get used to me, becuase I'm not leaving anytime soon. I am the father of your grandchild. Get used to it." Robin said. Moonfire could only stand there. Never had anyone been so rude to him. Robin smirked and walked back into the castle. Man did it feel good telling him off. Sure, know he'd never like him, but he wasn't going to anyway.  
  
Robin continued walking down the halls until he ended up at Starfire's room. He knocked on the door until he heard her say come in. He walked inside and saw her packing her things.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robin asked as she continued throwing stuff into the suitcase.  
  
"Well, there is some country my father and mother must travel to, so there is really no reason to stay here and we should probably get back to Earth as soon as possible." Starfire said. Robin nodded and started packing his things.  
  
Later that night they were ready to go. They stood outside by the spaceship as they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Koriand'r must you leave now? Darkflame should be here tomorrow." Moonfire said. Starfire nodded and Moonfire sighed. "Very well then. Travel safetly." He kissed her on the forehead before turning to Robin. He relunctantly put out his hand and Robin shook it. "I guess it was nice to meet you." Moonfire muttered.  
  
"Same here." Robin said. Robin then turned to Sunfire who gave him a big hug.  
  
"I am so glad to have finally met Starfire's boyfriend. Take good care of her and the baby." Sunfire said. Robin nodded and then turned to Blackfire. She hugged him. "If you and Star ever break up, you know where to find me." She whispered. Starfire heard her and glared.  
  
Robin and Starfire then got on the spaceship and waved goodbye as the spaceship lifted off, heading back to Earth.  
  
That sucked. Okay, I'm too lazy right now to do review responses, but thank yous to all these people!  
  
cindy, Archer of the Titan, clueless90, Dark Zelda, LuckyLadystar, winter blaze, Starfire/ Sailor Moon, Phoenix's Soul, SushiChica, and Marchwaden's Blue Eyed S! Your eviews mean everything! Keep reviewing! And if you haven't please read and review my story Magical, you know you want to! 


	7. I'm not fat!

Well, here's chapter 7!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And just so everybody knows, I missed Bethrothed. I know, I know, shameful. It's a good think I already made them leave Tamaran. I'll see it the next time it comes on though, I'll make sure of it. If it was as good as X, I'm sure I'll like it. Did any one else find it disturbing that in X, that old guy was hitting on Star? Seriously, are they going to make every guy except robin hit on her or something? Anyways, here's the chapter, if you read this far I congradulate you.  
disclaimer:sigh, I don't own TT, I do own a computer though.  
  
The ride back to earth was very awkward. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts about the baby. How were they going to tell the team? What was going to happen when they did? And Robin was mostly worried about what Bruce was going to say. He knew he'd be incredibly dissapointed, and would probably give him some big speech on responsibility. Wasn't that going to be fun?  
  
Starfire was extremely moody and over sensitive. On one occasion, Starfire had asked Robin to get her a soda. When he asked her if she wanted a diet soda, she started yelling at him for calling her fat. While he tried to explain that wasn't what he meant, she suddenly burst into tears and ran into her room. Robin tried to avoid her after that incident.  
  
After a very long week, they finally ariived on the roof of Titan Tower. Beast boy, Raven, and Cyborg were awakened by the noise and hurried up to the roof in time to see the spaceship land. Robin walked out first carrying all their stuff and put it down on the ground. Starfire walked out next and she smiled nervously at her friends before standing next to Robin.  
  
"Dude, what are you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to be here for 3 more days!" Beast boy said.  
  
"Well, Starfire's parents had to go to some foreign country or something, so we decided to leave early." Robin explained. He then looked at Starfire who nodded and then he looked back at his friends. "Um, guys. We have something to tell you." Robin muttered while staring at the ground.  
  
"Let me guess! Uh, you got us all suveniers?" Beast boy asked. Everyone looked at him strangely.  
  
"Uh, no. Well, Starfire's......pregnant." Robin said quietly.  
  
"What? We can't hear you man! Speak up!" Cyborg said.  
  
"I said Starfire's....pregnant." Robin mumbled the last word.  
  
"Huh?" Beast boy said as he turned into a dog so he could hear better.  
  
Robin sighed. "I SAID STARFIRE'S PREGNANT!" Robin yelled.  
  
Everyone stood there in an awkward silence.  
  
"Uh, congradulations?" Beast boy finally said, ending the silence.  
  
"Are you keeping the baby?" Raven asked.  
  
"Of course." Starfire said.  
  
"So, are you guys going to move out or what?" Cyborg asked the question that everyone was thinking.  
  
"We're staying for now, I don't know what's happening later." Robin said. Everyone stood there wondering if the titans were breaking up, after all these years.  
  
"Well, things are going to be different." Raven said with no emotion. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Why are we all standing here? It's late. I'm going to bed." Beast boy said. Everyone followed Beast boy back into the tower and into the living room.  
  
"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"We don't know, it's going to be a surprise." Robin said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Raven said. Beast boy quickly got up and followed her out of the room.  
  
"Psst, Raven!" Beast boy said quietly. Raven turned around to face him. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" Beast boy asked. Raven continued to stare at him. "You know, you're psychic." Beast boy said.  
  
"Didn't you hear Robin, it's going to be a surprise. Besides, we all know that if I told you, the whole city would know by tomorrow." Raven said. Beast boy turned into a kitten and gave her the face. "That works on Star, not me." Raven said. Beast boy turned back into his normal form.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me. See if I care!" Beast boy said. He then stormed off and slammed his door. (How could he? Their automatic aren't they? Oh well.) Raven smirked and walked off to her room.  
  
Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin sat in silence. "Well, I'm going to bed." Starfire said. Robin gave her a kiss goodnight and then she left. Leaving Robin and Cyborg to talk things over.  
"So, does Bruce know yet?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head. "You know he has a right to know." Cyborg continued. Robin shrugged. "When are you going to tell him?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"When me and Star go to visit him and Alfred for my 18h birthday." Robin said.  
  
"That's smart. You'll go there 6 months from now so he can tell Starfire's pregnant instead of you telling him." Cyborg said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, you don't know Bruce like I do. It's best that he finds out as far away as possible. Wouldn't that be a pleasent phone call. Hey Bruce, just calling to let you know that my girlfriend's pregnant!" Robin said.  
  
"Good point. Is Star all moody already?" Cyborg asked. Robin nodded and Cyborg groaned.  
  
"Great, as if Star isn't sensitive enough as it is." Cyborg mumbled. "Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning man!" Cyborg said. Robin watched Cyborg leave and then turned on the t.v. He watched some black and white movie for awhile. Soon he started flipping through channels until he saw a commercial that interested him.  
  
'Are you a teenager who's about to have a baby? Do you have no idea what you're doing? Then come to Doctor Tina's baby advice class for teenagers. Arrange an appointment by calling us at 555-5555. (AN: Wasn't that lame?) Robin wrote down the number and then called it. "Hello? This is Richard Grayson and I saw the commercial and I want to sign up for an appointment." Robin said. There was silence for a while. "I'm 17 and she just turned 17." Robin said. There was more silence. "Richard Grayson and Kori Anders." Robin said, using Starfire's earth name. "Tomorrow? Okay we'll be there." Robin said he then hung up and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
Robin awoke the next morning and stared at the clock. 8:30. All the other Titans were probably awake. He got up and took a quick shower. Instead of changing into his usual uniform, he wore baggy blue jeans, and a white shirt. As usual he gelled his hair and then looked into the mirror. He saw his mask on the dresser and reached toward it, but then pulled his hand back. If he could let Moonfire see his eyes, why couldn't he let his friends? They were practically family anyway. He left the mask on the dresser and headed toward Starfire's room. He knocked on the door and when she didn't answer he entered the code, which happened to be Robin and Starfire, and the door opened. He saw that she was sleeping and was relunctant to wake her up since he didn't know if she would be mad at him. He saw a piece of paper on her desk and wrote a quick note telling her about the doctor thing and to wear normal clothes. He left the note on her mirror and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Raven and Beast boy sitting at the table while Cyborg was making breakfast.  
  
"Come on Rae! I need to know! I won't tell Robin or Starfire! I swear!" Beast boy pleaded.  
  
"Tell us what?" Robin asked as he sat down at the table next to Raven.  
  
"He wants to know whether the baby is a boy or a girl. And have you noticed you're not wearing your mask?" Raven said.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are my friends, I don't need to wear a mask around here." Robin said.  
  
"Ha! Blue! I told you Cy! You owe me twenty dollars!" Beast boy said as he did a victory dance.  
  
"You didn't say blue, I said blue. You said his eyes were probably red like some kind of zombie or something.:" Cyborg said.  
  
Beast boy scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, we never shook on the deal so I guess I don't owe you any money!" Beast boy said.  
  
Starfire walked into the room wearing a pink t-shirt and a blue jean skirt. "Hey Star." Cyborg said as Starfire took the seat next to Robin.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you guys in uniform?" Beast boy asked, as he noticed for the first time that they weren't in uniform.  
  
"We're going to some doctor thing after breakfast." Robin said. "Hey Cy, can I borrow the T-car? I don't want to take the motorcycle because it's dangerous." Robin said.  
  
"No way! Nobody drives my baby but me! I'll give you two a ride." Cyborg insisted.  
  
Robin shrugged "Whatever." Robin said.  
  
"You know Star, you're going to need maternity clothes. Want to go to the mall later?" Raven asked. Starfire smiled.  
  
"That would be glorious!" Starfire said happily. Raven smiled for a moment, but as soon as it had come it was gone.  
  
"What's for breakfast friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.  
  
Cyborg put a huge plate in the middle of the table. "Bacon from every country! Dig in ya'll!" Cyborg said. Beast boy looked at all the bacon repulsed.  
  
"That's disgusting! I'll have some tofu!" Beast boy said. He then stood up and went to get his tofu.  
  
Everyone ate in silence as they watched Starfire eat mouthful after mouthful of bacon. "Dude, how do you eat so much?!" Beast boy asked loudly. Raven, Robin, and Cyborg sweatdropped. That's something you NEVER say to a pregnant woman. Beast boy was a goner.  
  
Starfire glared at him evily. "Are you calling me fat!?" She yelled as her eyes glowed green. Beast boy slowly backed away from the table. "Now Starfire, let's be rational about this." Beast boy said quietly. Starfire continued to advance on him. "I can't believe you just called me fat!" Starfire yelled as she blasted at him with her eye lasers. Beast boy dodged them and tried to get out of the room. Suddenly Starfire burst into tears. "Because I am not fat!" She said in between her sobs. She then flew out of the room.  
  
"Dude, that was seriously weird." Beast boy said as he stared at the door she had exited from. "Well Robin, aren't you going to go talk to her?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"And get my head bit off? I think I'll pass." Robin said. The rest of breakfast was spent in stunned silence.  
  
Well, there's chapter 7!!! The next chapter will be about the doctor thing, it should be pretty funny. Review!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!  
  
WOLFGIRL6351: Well, she is pregnant. Sorry! Here's the story continued!  
  
PHOENIX'S SOUL: Yeah, I hate Star's dad. Thanks!  
  
MARCHWADEN'S BLUE EYED S: Glad you and Kimmi liked it! who knows, they might die. Thanks!  
  
SILVERFIRE123: Thanks! Updated!  
  
DARK ZELDA: Lol. Here's more!  
  
CLUELESS90: Yeah it was short, here's the update!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! 


	8. Dr Tina

Okay, well here's chapter 8!!! and just so you know, chapter 7 is no longer an author's note, so if you haven't read that one read it and then read this one! Okay.  
  
disclaimer: I STILL don't own teen Titans, maybe a few years from now.........  
  
After breakfast, Robin went to get Starfire, relunctant to do so because of her wild mood swings. He knocked softly on her door. "Come in!" She said merrily. Robin walked inside and saw Starfire sitting at her desk combing her hair. She smiled at Robin. "Robin! How nice it is to see you!" Starfire said happily. Robin blinked. These mood swings were really strange. One second she's mad, one second she's sad, and then the next second she's happy as ever. He shook his head and smiled at Starfire.  
  
"The advice thing starts in an hour, and I'm not exactly sure how to get there so we should probably leave now." Robin explained. Starfire smiled happily and nodded. She then turned back to her desk and took out a special eye solution Cyborg had made for her. She lifted the solution over her eyes and squeezed some of the solution into them. She blinked a few times and then looked at Robin. Her eyes were the same green color, but were white where they were supposed to be.  
  
"Did it work?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded. She smiled gleefully and then flew toward the door. "Shall we be on our way?" Starfire asked. Robin took her hand and led her toward the living room. Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games.  
  
"Cy, we're leaving." Robin said.  
  
Cyborg groaned, "Come on man, I'm winning!" Cyborg said as he continued to stare at the screen like a mindless zombie.  
  
"Or you could just give me the keys." Robin pointed out.  
  
"So you could crash my baby! I don't think so!" Cyborg said.  
  
"Fine! can we leave now?" Robin asked as he began tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"After this round." Cyborg said. suddenl;y the screen flashed WINNER CYBORG in glowing green letters. "Boo ya!" Cyborg said.  
  
Beast boy glared at Cyborg. "No fair! You cheated! I want a rematch!" Beast boy shouted.  
  
"You're on green boy!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
Robin sighed. "Maybe we should take a cab." Robin mumbled.  
  
Starfire nodded her consent and Robin led her outside. They sat on the steps leading to the front door and waited for the taxi. (How would a taxi get there? They live on an island! oh well...) When the taxi came the driver stepped out. He didn't look much older than 18. He stared at Starfire and then smiled. Robin glared at him.  
  
"Why hello there. I'm Sam. Where can I take you today?" Sam asked. "123 medical plaza. Do you know where that is?" Robin asked. Sam nodded and opened the door for Starfire. She smiled politely at him and then sat down in the taxi. Robin glared hatefully at Sam and then sat down next to Starfire.  
  
Sam closed the door and then got into the drivers side. "So, you're going to the doctor. Are you sick or something?" Sam asked as he started driving.  
  
Starfire opended her mouth to answer, but Robin beat her to it. "No, she's pregnant.": Robin stated. Sam's eyes widened and then they returned to normal.  
  
"Well, we should be there in a few minutes." Sam said. Robin smirked. He knew that would work. Starfire looked confused but then shrugged and looked out the window as they drove through Jump City.  
  
Soon, they arrived at the Medical Plaza. Robin and Starfire stepped out of the cab. "Okay, your total is 23.74." Sam said. Robin handed him 24.00.  
  
"Keep the change." Robin said. Sam scowled which only caused Robin to smile. Sam drove off and Robin and Starfire walked into the medical building. It was a plain white building which was about 3 stories. Upon entering they saw a pink flyer that read 'Teen Pregnancy advice class 3rd floor, room 354.' After getting to the third floor, Robin and Starfire began looking for room 354. They soon found it. Robin took Starfire's hand and they both walked into the room.  
  
There were people from age 16-18 in the room. Everyone was sitting in chairs toward the back of the room, apparantly the doctor wasn't there yet because alot of people were talking and walking around the room. Robin found a place for them to sit and they sat down. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes was sitting next to them. She smiled at them as they sat down. "Hey, I'm Kelsie, and you are?" Kelsie said. "I'm Kori and this is Richard. It is very joyous to meet you!" Starfire exclaimed. Kelsie smiled at her weird speech pattern. "Nice to meet you too." Kelsie said. Soon they were joined by Kelsie's boyfriend, Frank. He had brown hair that was cut short. He was a little taller than Robin and had dark brown eyes. He sat down next to Kelsie and started tapping his fingers on the chair.  
  
"Do you have to do that!?" Kelsie yelled when he continued tapping his fingers. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Gosh, you're moody." Frank murmered.  
  
Kelsie glared at him. "Well, I am pregnant!" Kelsie yelled. Frank rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" Kelsie yelled. They might have continued fighting, but just then Doctor Tina walked in. She was a middle aged woman with short black hair. she was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. Her black high heels made a clickig sound as she walked, gaining everyone's attention. She scowled at all of them as she walked by. She stopped in the front of the room and turned to face them.  
  
She glared at everyone in the room, her icy blue eyes looking extremely cold. "You should all be very ashamed of yourselves. How could you be so irresponsible? I bet have of you don't even have a way to support your child! Everything will be different now. You've lost your teenage years. You won't be able to party when ever you want, you won't be able to go places with friends, because you'll be too busy taking care of your baby. I hope you are all happy about your desicion." Dr. Tina said. Then her mood changed completely and she smiled at them. "I am very glad you are all here. In this class, we will learn how to take care of a child." Dr. Tina explained. She then walked toward her desk and got a carton of eggs. "Your first assignment. I want you to watch after this egg. No cracks, no dents, and make sure you don't break it. I know you may think this is childish, but it will help you in the long run." Dr. Tina said. She then walked around handing out the eggs.  
  
She handed Robin an egg and he stared blankly at it. "So, what are we supposed to do with it?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire glared at him. "Do not call her it! It is a she and I have named her Crescentmoon!" Starfire said angrily. She then snatched the egg away from Robin, breaking it in the process. She gasped as the yolk ran through her fingers. She then glared at Robin. "Look what you made me do!" Starfire yelled. She then stood up and pointed an accusing finger at robin. "You killed our baby!" She shouted. the whole classs turned to look at Starfire who was still glaring at Robin.  
  
"Kori, it's an egg." Robin pointed out.  
  
Dr. Tina walked over to them and glared at Robin. "Richard, you are not taking this seriously. I don't think you really want to learn how to be a good father." Dr.Tina said coldly. Her attitude changed completely in a second and she smiled happily at robin. "You can be my special project!" She said happily before walking off to another couple.  
  
"You think she's pregnant too?" Frank asked, just as confused as Robin at her wild mood swings.  
  
Robin shrugged. "Could be." He said.  
  
"Now, we will learn how to change a diaper. Everyone gather around!" Dr. tina said as she gestured for them to come closer toher. everyone walked around the table where a plastic doll was laying. "And I know who will be my first volunteer. Mr. Grayson!" Dr. Tina said. Robin relunctantly walked up to the table. "Now, change the baby's diaper." Dr. tina said.  
  
Robin took the diaper off the table and then put it on the doll. Dr. tina looked at him. "No, no, no! You did it all wrong! You didn't use the wipes! you didn't use the powder!" Dr. Tina said.  
  
"Why would I? It's a doll." Robin stated.  
  
"It's a baby!" Dr. Tina insisted.  
  
"Doll." Robin said again. growing bored with this conversation, but willing to keep fighting till he won.  
  
"It's a baby! We're using our imagination here Richard." Dr. Tina said.  
  
"I don't have an imagination." Robin said.  
  
Dr. Tina glared at him. "You are the rudest person I have ever met! You have no respect what-so-ever for your elders! Do you treat your parents like this?" Dr. Tina asked.  
  
Robin looked sad for a moment, but quickly covered it up. "My parents are dead." Robin stated.  
  
Dr. Tina gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you are going to stay in this calss, you're going to have to learn to listen to me." Dr. Tina said. Robin nodded. "Good, now I'll show you how to feed the baby." Dr. Tina said.  
  
After a few more hours, the class was finally over. Frank sighed in relief as soon as he got out of the room. "Am I glad that's over." Frank said. Robin nodded. "That Doctor was insane." Frank added. Robin nodded again. "What's eating you?" Frank asked.  
  
Robin sighed. "I don't know how I could be a good father when I can barely remember mine." Robin admitted. Frank nodded as if he understood. "I never even met my dad. It was always just me and Mom. But don't worry about it buddy, we'll probably know what to do when the time comes." Frank said. Robin felt a little better and smiled at frank.  
  
"Thanks, that really helps." Robin said.  
  
Frank shrugged, "It was nothing." Frank said. Kelsie and Starfire then walked out of the room.  
  
"Frank! You forgot the egg! I had to go back and find it myself!" Kelsie said.  
  
"I don't know why you went to get that thing. There's no way i'm going back to this class. Ever." Fank said.  
  
"Me neither. For some reason I think she doesn't like me." Robin said.  
  
Starfire glared at him. "It is so typical of you to quit after one class. You can never make a long term commitment can you?!" Starfire yelled. she then stormed off toward the elevators.  
  
Robin sighed. "How am i going to get through 12 months of that?!" Robin said to himself.  
  
"Dude, it's 9 months. even I know that." Frank said. Robin shrugged and hurried after Starfire. When he got to the parking lot, he could see that Starfire was already gone, and unfortunantely Starfire had all their money with her.  
  
"Great, just great." Robin said sarcastically as he started walking home. He had a long walk ahead of him and decided to use the time to himself to think. 'long term commitments, what is that supposed to mean?' Robin thought to himself.  
  
He arrived at the tower an hour later. He walked inside and saw Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games. "Where's Star?" Robin asked as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
"Rae and Star went to get maternity clotyhes." Cyborg said.  
  
"They should be back soon." Beast boy said.  
  
"Oh." Robin said. He then sat down on the couch next to his two friends.

I had this chapter finished a few days ago, but I've been to lazy to update. . No review responces because of my laziness, but than k you to everyone who reviewed!!! I love reviews! so make sure you review this chapter!


	9. new watch

IWell, since there's absolutly NOTHING but football games on, I guess I might as well write another chapter!!! Here's chapter 9!!  
  
disclaimer: Does it look like I own teen titans? Didn't think so.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!! WHERE IS MY PEANUT BUTTER WATERMELON SMOOTHIE!!" Starfire yelled from upstairs. She was now 6 months pregnant and it was getting closer to Robin's birthday, where they'd be forced to tell Bruce she was pregnant. She was now extremely moody and visibly pregnant. She would spend most of her time in her room ordering everyone else around. And since Robin was out patroling the city, of course it was Beast boy's unlucky job to make sure Starfire had everything she needed, lucky him.  
  
"BEAST BOY!!!!" Starfire yelled louder now, annoyed with being ignored.  
  
"I'M COMING!!" Beast boy yelled as he threw the watermelon into the blender with the peanut butter. He shuddered as he pushed the blend button. She'd always liked weird food, but since she had become pregnant, her choices in food had gone from strange to stranger. When the smoothie was fully blended, Beast boy poured it into a cup and walked toward Starfire's room. He opened the door and saw her laying in her bed watching t.v. She glared at him as he walked in.  
  
"What took you so long?" Starfire asked rudely as she snatched the drink from Beast boy and began chugging it down.  
  
"Well sorry Your Magesty." Beast boy said as he mock bowed. He then hurried out of the room before she got mad. He walked into the living room where Cyborg was playing video games. "The sooner they leave to go to Gotham the better." Beast boy murmered as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
Cyborg nodded. "I know what you mean man. Sure, they're my friends and everything, but I'm really tired of Star bossing me around. And to think we've got 6 more months of this." Cyborg said. Both boys groaned.  
  
Robin walked into the tower carrying a bag. "Hey guys." Robin greeted as he saw his friends on the couch.  
  
"Hey, what's in the bag?" Beast boy asked as he looked at it curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's a watch for Bruce." Robin said as he took it out of the bag and showed them.  
  
"You think you're going to buy him some fancy watch and he's not going to be mad about Star being pregnant?" Cyborg asked.  
  
Robin sighed. "It's worth a shot." He muttered. He sat down on the couch next to Cyborg.  
  
"ROBIN!!!!" Starfire screamed causing them all to jump. Robin immediantly ran to her room, worried that she was in danger. He burst through the doors and saw her calmly sitting on her bed. She handed him the empty cup. Robin looked at the cup and then back to her.  
  
"Is that why you screamed?" Robin asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I also saw a spider." She whispered as she looked around her room fearfully. Robin rolled his eyes. Starfire glared at him. "Do NOT roll your eyes at me!" She yelled. He smirked.  
  
"So, when are we leaving for Gotham?" Starfire asked.  
  
"A few days, it doesn't take that long to get there." Robin explained.  
  
"So, you still have not told him?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head. "Well, he'll know once we get there." Starfire finished. Robin nodded.  
  
"That's for sure." Robin muttered. "Well, if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going back to the living room.": Robin said as he gestured to the door. Starfire nooded and Robin left the room.  
  
3 days later, Robin was packing his things and preparing to leave for Gotham. His birthday was tomorrow so they planned to be in Gotham by tonight. He threw the last of his things in his bag and went to see if Starfire was almost ready to leave. He walked into her room and saw clothes lying all over the floor. She groaned in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he started picking clothes up off the floor. She whirled around to face him.  
  
"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG!? What's wrong is that I can't fit any of my nice clothes!" Starfire yelled as she gestured to all the clothes on the floor.  
  
"Who cares? It's just Bruce and Alfred." Robin pointed out.  
  
Starfire glared at him. "I care! I want to make a good first impression!" Starfire said as she looked for some more clothes.  
  
'A little late for that.' Robin thought as he looked at her stomache. "Why don't you just wear some of your maternity clothes?" Robin asked.  
  
"Because they're ugly!" Starfire said. Robin sighed. He obviously wasn't getting anywhere. "Okay, I'll be in my room. Tell me when you're ready to go." Robin said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.  
  
After an hour of waiting, Starfire finally walked out of her room. She was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her knees. She scowled. "You look fine." Robin said as he took her luggage and carried it along with his own. Starfire ignored him and followed him as he walked into the living room. Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg walked into the living room to say goodbye.  
  
"See you Star." Cyborg said. He gave her a hug and then went to Robin. "Good luck man. If he kills you, can I have your room?" Cyborg asked. Robin glared. "Very funny." He muttered.  
  
Next was Beast boy. "I'll miss you Star, mood swings and all." Beast boy said. He hugged her and then walked to Robin. "Dead man walking." Beast boy mumbled as he passed him. Robin scowled at him.  
  
Next was Raven, she floated over to Starfire. "Bye Star, see you in a few days." Raven said. Starfire moved forward to hug Raven, but Raven backed up. "I don't do hugs." She said. Starfire nodded and Raven flew over to Robin. "See you at the funeral." Raven said as she floated past. Robin clenched his fist. Beast boy and Cyborg making fun of him he expected, but Raven?!  
  
They carried their bags out to the garage and got in Robin's car. Which he was forced to buy since Cyborg refused to let him use the t-car. Robin's car was a red sports car. They waved goodbye to their friends and Robin started the car and drove toward Gotham. ( I want to end it here, but there is STILL nothing on t.v. sigh. OH! Friends is on! Don't worry I'll still continue!)  
  
The car ride was filled with uncomfortable silence. They were both worried about Bruce's and Alfred's reactions. Finally after an hour, Robin felt like he had to end the silence.  
  
"Kori?" Robin said.  
  
Starfire was instantly alert. He usually only called her Kori in public. "Yes?" She said nervously.  
  
"Remember when we went to that Doctor Tina seminar?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.  
  
"What did you mean when you said I couldn't make long term commtiments?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire blushed. "That was 6 months ago, why are you asking now?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin shrugged. "It's been bugging me lately." Robin said.  
  
Starfire shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was probably just being over emotional." Starfire said.  
  
Robin nooded, even though he had another idea of why she might have said that. The rest of the ride to Gotham was filled with an even more uncomfortable silence. Eventually Robin turned on the radio so there would be some sound to fill the silence.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Gotham. Even though it was very late at night, Bruce and Alfred were waiting outside. Robin parked the car and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." Robin said to himself. He opened the door to the car and stepped out. He smiled somewhat nervously at Bruce and Alfred and waved. They smiled back and Alfred waved. Robin then walked over to the other side of the car, and held open Starfire's door. The very visibly pregnant Starfire stepped out and smiled very nervously at Bruce and Alfred. Both their jaws dropped to the floor. Robin scratched the back of his head, "Uhmm....I bought you a watch?"  
  
Hee hee hee. That was fun to write. Sorry about the skipping 6 months thing, but I have alot of ideas for the next few chapters. I'm not sure how may there are going to be, but i'll try to finish them ASAP. Now to watch friends!!! Don't forget to review!!  
  
Thank you to the following: NatashaTeenTitan, clueless90, bunny113, wolfgirl6351, thSamari, Alex, Caitlin, and Tamaran Gal. If I missed anyone I'm sorry! Please keep reviewing! 


	10. A Tamaranian Pregnancy

Hey, it's me again! Thank you to all the reviewers!! Here's chapter 10!!!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. If i did, Robin and Starfire would have already admitted their feelings. It's so obvious! I don't own anything else either.  
  
Robin, Starfire, Bruce, and Alfred all sat around the table in a VERY uncomfortable silence. Even though Bruce was trying to be emotionless as possible, out of the corner of his eye Robin could see him glaring at him from time to time. After about ten minutes of the silence Alfred finally managed to say something.  
  
"So Miss Starfire, how far along are you?" Alfred asked.  
  
Starfire, who had been staring at her shoes the entire time, snapped her head up to look at Alfred. "About 6 months." She answered and then promptly returned to looking at her shoes.  
  
"How old are you?" Bruce asked. Starfire looked up once again. "!7, I'll be 18 in the Earth month of June." Starfire said. (I don't know if i said when their birthdays were, but the lack of dates is starting to confuse me, so i'll just say her birthday is June 10th, and his will be December 15th. Just so i don't get too confused)  
"Only 17?" Alfred asked.  
  
Starfire nodded and then began twisting her hair around in her fingers, a habit that she did when she was extremely uncomfortable or nervous, or both. Once again, all was silent.  
  
"I believe I shall go to bed now." Starfire mumbled and then stood up and pushed the chair in. "It is very nice to finally meet you." Starfire said, addressing it to both Bruce and Alfred. She then quickly walked off to the guest room. They all watched her leave and as soon as she was otu of earshot Bruce turned to Robin.  
  
"I can not believe how incredibly irresposible you are! What are you going to do now? You can't possibly be thinking of trying to raise your child AND remain a part of the Teen Titans, are you?" Bruce asked.  
  
Robin stared at his feet, since he was too afraid to look anywhere else. "I don't know." Robin mumbled.  
  
"Master Dick," Alfred said, using the nickname Robin absolutely HATED, "Why did you wait so long to tell us?" Alfred asked.  
  
"That's what i want to know." Bruce said while crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for an explanation. Robin knew they would want to know this, which is why it was a pretty bad thing that he didn't have a good answer.  
  
"I knew you'd be mad. And I didn't know how to tell you. I couldn't just pick up the phone and tell you something like that while I was miles away." Robin said. Even though looking back on it, maybe that would have been smarter considering Brue couldn't kill him over the phone.  
  
"How could you not have been more careful! Didn't I ever give you 'The Talk'?" Bruce said.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes, forgetting that he wasn't wearing his mask and everyone could see. "Yes Bruce, you gave me 'The Talk'." Robin answered.  
  
"Then what is your excuse for letting something like this happen? You are supposed to be the leader of the team! How could you be a good leader when you have a child to worry about!" Bruce shouted.  
  
"And a wife." Alfred added. Robin and Bruce both turned to look at him. Then Bruce returned his gaze to Robin, eye twitching. Robin immediantly backed his chair up so he was a little further away from this extremely pissed offf father figure.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you married her too and never told me!" Bruce said. Robin shook his head quickly. "So, you're not married?" Bruce asked. Robin nodded.  
  
"Well, you must be married. She is pregnant. Are you planning on having this child out of wedlock?" Alfred asked, obviously getting angry now. Alfred was extremely old fashioned and completely objected to someone being born out of wedlock. Especially someone who would be his great grandchild. He was going to be a great grandfather, of course not by blood, but close enough. He suddenly felt extremely old.  
  
Robin sighed. "It's not that I don't love her or anything. But how am I supposed to know if we're supposed to be together forever?! I'd rather not propose until I'm sure." Robin said. What was with everyone and the whole marriage issue?  
  
Bruce rubbed his temples. "Why didn't you be careful? All this wouldn't be happening if you had just been careful." Bruce mumbled.  
  
Robin was begining to get irritated. Everyone was making this sound like this was all his fault or something and it could have simply been prevented. of course, it could have, but it was too late anyway so why didn't they just lay off already?! "It just happened! It was only that one time!" Robin yelled.  
  
"It only takes one time." Alfred informed him.  
  
Everyone was quiet for some time. All wrapped up in their own thoughts. "So, you have 3 months to have everything ready." Bruce said quietly.  
  
"6 months." Robin corrected. Bruce looked at him with a confused expression so Robin explined. "A Tamaran pregnancy last for 12 months. So the baby isn't due till the beginning off June.": Robin said. Bruce nodded to show his understanding. Alfred stood up suddenly.  
  
"Well, this had been a very eventful day." Alfred said. Bruce and Robin nooded. "I'm going to sleep. I shall see you tommorow Richard, Bruce." Alfred said. He bowed slightly and then walked out of the room.  
  
Bruce stood up soon afterwards. "I'm going to bed too. I need to sleep on this." Bruce siaid. Without a goodbye, he silently walked down the dark hallways toward his room.  
  
Robin sighed in relief. They took that better then he thought they would. He put his hands behind his head and tilted his chair back in forth, a habit that Alfred hated. Why did marriage keep coming up? He didn't even know if it was legal for them to be married before Starfire turned 18. He decided that he should probably find out. Robin stood up from his chair and walked over to a computer. He logged into his account and got onto the internet. He searched for a site about Jump City. He soon found one and looked for the laws. Funny that he didn't know all of them since he was a member of the Teen Titans. He quickly found the one he was looking for. 16. You had to be 16. He felt a mixture between fear and joy. Now he didn't have any excuse of why he couldn't marry her. Of couse a bigger part of him did want to marry her, but the part that didn't was why he felt some fear. He sighed. This had been a long day and he was in need of a good night's rest. He turned off the computer and walked into his old room and fell asleep.  
  
Geez, I know it took me forever to update, and I'm sorry. This is kinda short too, but at least it's something. The faster you review the more motivated I feel to write the next chapter, so REVIEW!!!!  
  
ReViEw ReSpOnSeS  
  
Starfire/ Sailor Moon: Wow, I'm glad you like it that much. I hope you had a great holiday! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silverflare123: Here's the update!  
  
Tamaran Gal: Lol. I thought it was pretty funny too. Sorry about the late update, but here it is!  
  
clueless90: Yeah, but when people are pregnant they usually get really weird and mean and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
NatashaTeenTitan: That's probably what I would of thought too, but being the great dedective that batman is and all, I guess he would be able to figure it out. Thanks for your review!  
  
Mich aka Starfire: Thanks! Here's the update!  
  
big harry potter fan: :Runs away from a pregnant Starfire: Late update, I know. Robin is still alive!!!!!.....for now. Lol.  
  
bunny133: I hate cliffys too! Sorry about the late update, but you FINALLY got to see Bruce's reaction! thanks for reviewing!  
  
thSamurai: Thanks for adding this to your favorites! Here is the (late) Update!  
  
cindycindy549: I'm glad you like this story now! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. Anywho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Even if it's a flame, it still helps my review count! Lol. So.... REVIEW!!! 


	11. Important Decisions

Hey, it's me. I know it's my latest update yet, and I'm sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's chapter 11  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing. QUIT MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT IT!!!!  
  
Robin woke up the next day feeling much better than he had felt in 6 months. Bruce and Alfred knew, they finally knew. And, they took it pretty well. Now, he had nothing to worry about. He yawned and stretched his arms. He looked at his calendar, December 15th, his birthday. He smiled to himself and got up. 18, he was still too young to drink, but at least he could vote. After getting dressed, combing hair and etc. he walked downstairs to have breakfast. He was surprised to see no one there. 'Hmm..maybe they ARE mad about the whole pregnant thing.' Robin thought to himself.  
  
He looked into the refridgerator and seeing tht there was not much, decided to go out for breakfast. He was about to leave when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw it was Starfire. "Morning. Where's my birthday present?" Robin greeted.  
  
Starfire smirked. "Your present is my presence." She answered as she walked over to him. He fake glared at her and she giggled. She then gave him his real present. It was wrapped in red, yellow, and green wrapping paper. He smiled at the colors and then opened it. It was a watch. He held back a chuckle since he knew how sensitive Starfire was, especially now.  
  
He smiled at her. "It's great. Thank you." Robin said.  
  
Starfire beamed. "I welcome you!" she said happily. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to make breakfast on MY birthday?" He asked jokingly.  
  
Starfire giggled. "Well, I would cook, but I should really stay off my feet as much as possible since I am pregnant." She said.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just go out to breakfast." He suggested.  
  
"Agreed." Starfire said. Robin took her to his favorite restaurant in Gotham, a place called Penelope's Pancakes. (yeah, I know it's lame. Sue me.)  
  
They walked inside and instantly the warm smell of coffee and pancakes greeted them. Robin led Starfire to a small table in the back of the small restaurant. They both looked at their menus. Soon, a waitress came to their tables. "Welcome to Penelope's, may I take your order?" The waitress, who's name tag read Mae asked.  
  
"I'll get a medium coffee and pancakes." Robin said. Starfire was still trying to make up her mind. Mae wrote down Robin's order and then turned toward Starfire.  
  
"I suppose I shall get the milk and eggs." Starfire said. Mae nodded and then walked off. Starfire stared out the window while Robin examined his new watch. "So, what did Mr. Wayne say after I left?" Starfire asked.  
  
Robin shrugged. "Nothing much. Just all the stuff about me being irresponsible and unreliable and how disappointed he was. He didn't seem as mad as I thought he would be." Robin said. Starfire nodded. Mae came back with their food and set it down. After they thanked her they began eating in silence.  
  
"What about Alfred?" Starfire asked.  
  
"He wasn't that mad either." Robin said. He left out the part about him suggesting they get married. He wasn't ready to deal with that yet. Starfire nodded and they continued their breakfast in silence.  
  
After half an hour they were both done with breakfast. Robin paid the bill and left a generous tip for Mae. The ride back to the mansion was mostly quiet. When they got there, they walked inside and Alfred and Bruce were sitting at the table. They both glanced at Robin and mumbled happy birthday before getting back to their food. Robin sat down and Starfire sat in the chair next to him. Alfred passed him a box wrapped with yellow wrapping paper. Robin opened it and saw a lot of dress shirts and ties.  
  
"Uhmm...thanks." Robin said as he looked at the shirts. When was he ever going to use these? Alfred smiled slightly and then got back to eating. Bruce passed an envelope across the table to Robin. He always gave Robin cash for his birthday and Christmas. That way he didn't have to go shopping for something Robin would like. Robin opened the envelope and his eyes widened. "Bruce, this is alot of money." Robin stammered.  
  
"Obviously, you have no idea how much it costs to raise a family." Bruce said with a hint of anger in his voice. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.  
  
5 days later  
  
They were leaving to go back to Jump City tonight, the 20th. Robin had been thinking alot lately and he was ready to do what he had to. He got dressed in loose blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He walked through the halls until he got to Starfire's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited. He heard shuffling inside the room and then the door opened to reveal Starfire. She was wearing a denim skirt and a baggy pink shirt, considering she was pregnant. "Ready to go?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and they went outside and into the car.  
  
Robin had promised to take her around Gotham on the last day they were there. As they drove through the city Robin told her what everything was and they went to all of his favorite places. Soon, it was late and they were about to go back to the mansion to get their stuff before going back to Jump City.  
  
"Robin, why are we here?" Starfire asked as she looked over the railing of the hill they were standing on at the magnificent view of the city.  
  
"Well, it's one of my favorite places. Plus, I need to ask you something, but i'm kinda nervous." Robin admitted.  
  
Starfire walked away from the railing and back to Robin. "You do not need to feel nervous. You can ask me anything." Starfire reasurred him.  
  
"Well, we've been together for a long time...." Robin trailed off, but Starfire's reasurring smile kept him going. "And we've been through alot. Especially lately. And we're going to have a child, and I want us to be a family. So, I guess what I'm asking is," at this point he got down on one knee. Starfire gasped. He reached into his pocket and opened a violet box to reveal the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen, which said alot considering she was royalty. "Will you marry me?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me because I am pregnant.": Starfire said.  
  
Robin shook his head. "That's not it. I'm asking you to marry me because I love you and I want to be with you forever." Robin said sincerely.  
  
Starfire's eyes welled up with tears and she nodded her head enthustiastically. "Yes, I will gladly marry you." Starfire said, barely able to keep herself from flying because of her happiness. Robin smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then stood up and they walked back to the car hand in hand.  
  
Yeah, I know it was probably one of my worst chapters, but I'm having some serious writers block on this story. Plus, I had the best idea for a one shot and I needed to update this first, so it might have seemed a little rushed. and I barely described anything. Maybe I'll edit this chapter later, but it had already been two weeks since my last update so i'm just going to update this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm way too lazy to do review responses though. If you haven't, read and review my one shot, Your One True Love, I swear it's better than this chapter. Sorry about the late update. Please review. 


	12. Best man

I am so lazy! Well, sorry for another late update, but this story will be finished eventually! Even if it takes me 5 years!!! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it in the next month, but don't count on it. Anyway, here's chapter 11, or 12. I think it's 12. Oh well, on with the chapter!

disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, you'd probably get a new episode every 3 months or so because I'd be too lazy to write anything. So, luckily for you, no I don't own Teen Titans or anything else used in the story.

After they got back to the mansion they told Alfred and Bruce the news. Needless to say, Alfred was extremely happy and Bruce seemed happy, but you could never tell with that guy.

"Congradulations Master Richard! I'm sure you'll both have many happy years ahead of you!" Alfred said. He then hugged Robin and Starfire. "So, when is the wedding?" Alfred asked. 

"Oh, we're going to go to the courts today so we can be legally married when the baby is born, but we're going to have the real wedding in a few months." Robin explained. Alfred nodded and smiled happily. Bruce walked over to Robin and shook his hand. He then walked over to Starfire and gave her a brief hug.

"I'm very happy for the both of you. I guess I'll see you in about 6 months then." Bruce said. Robin nodded.

"Yeah, see you in 6 months!" Robin said. He then picked up Starfire's and his bags and headed for the car. They both got in the car and waved to Bruce and Alfred as they drove off. As soon as the mansion was out of sight, Robin sighed in relief. "I never thought I'd live through that!" Robin said. Starfire smiled at him and then went to admiring her engagement ring. Robin saw what she was doing and chuckled. He then turned his attention to the road.

A few hours later they got to Jump City. Beast boy and Cyborg, who had been waiting at the window, ran outside. Robin and Starfire got out of the car. Cyborg and Beast boy preceeded in poking Robin. "Dude!! You're still alive!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Yeah man, we were SURE Batman was going to kill you!" Cyborg said. Raven calmly walked outside.

"Thank God you guys are back. You have no idea what it's like to spend time with these two idiots." Raven said as she gestured toward Cyborg and Beast boy. They glared at her. Raven then noticed the ring on Starfire's finger. "Well, I guess we all know what that means." Raven said with a small smile.

Beast boy and Cyborg looked at the ring and their eyes went wide with shock. "Dude, Starfire won the Super Bowl!?!" Beast boy said. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"No, you moron. They're getting married." Raven explained. Beast boy and Cyborg patted Robin on the back, giving him their congradulations and stuff.  
"So, when's the wedding?" Raven asked.

"In a few months." Robin said.

Beast boy and Cyborg both walked over to Robin. "So, who's the best man?" Beast boy asked. Robin began to sweat nervously. He had seen this coming.

"Well, I haven't really decided yet." Robin said. Beast boy and Cyborg glared at each other. you guys help me carry our stuff into the tower?" Robin asked. Cyborg and Beast boy both ran to the car and tried to get more luggage than the other. Raven rolled her eyes and her and Starfire walked into the tower. Robin followed them in and left Cyborg and Beast boy to fight over the luggage.

Later that day.....................

Robin knocked on Starfire's door. "Are you ready to go?" Robin asked. He heard a muffled answer from inside the room. Seconds later the door opened and Starfire walked into the hallway. She was wearing a plain baby blue dress. Robin was wearing a white t-shirt and black dress pants. "You ready to go?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded and they headed toward the car so they could go to the court house.

Yeah, the chapters keep getting worse and worse. I know this update is really late and i apoligize. I've just been busy and lazy lately. I'll try to update more frequently. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!! Please keep reviewing!!! I'll try to update soon!!! 


	13. Please don't die

Well, here's chapter 13! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!!! You guys rock!!! IMPORTANT!!! I don't think I explained why they were going to the courthouse last chapter, they want to be legally married before the baby is born, but they'll have the real wedding after the baby is born. Ok? Oh!!! And I'm 14 now!! I actually turned 14 a while ago, but I'm too lazy to update my bio! Anyhow, on with the chapter!!!

disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or anything else that I may use in this story.

6 months had past since Robin and Starfire had returned to the tower. They were now legally married and Starfire had turned 18. Starfire had to stay off her feet as much as possible in the last 3 months and luckily there hadn't been much crime since they were a titan short.

The baby was supposed to be born a few days ago, so it was overdue. Starfire's parents had come to Earth since they wanted to be there when the baby was born and were staying in a hotel since Moonfire said that the tower was too dirty for him to stay in. Needless to say, Moonfire was driving Robin crazy and he couldn't wait until he went back to Tamaran.

"Robin, have you decided who's going to be the best man yet? The handsome me, or metal man." Beast boy said as he continued to follow Robin around pestering him about his decision.

"For the millionth time in the last 10 minutes, NO!" Robin said as he tried to ignore Beast boy, a very difficult task.

"Come on man, I've known you longer anyway. And why would you want a grass stain to be your best man?" Cyborg asked.

"Hey! Take that back!!" Beast boy yelled as he shook his fist in Cyborg's face.

"Make me!" Cyborg countered.

As the two continued to bicker, Robin took the opportunity to sneak out of the room unnoticed.

Robin then walked into the living room to watch t.v. Just as he was getting comfortable the doorbell rang. Robin sighed and got up to answer it. And unfortunately for him, it was Moonfire.

"We've come to visit our daughter." Moonfire said. Even though Moonfire and Sunfire were not staying in the tower, they came over often to visit Starfire.

"She's in her room." Robin told them.

Moonfire walked past him and toward Starfire's room. Sunfire smiled at him and then followed her husband.

When they got to Starfire's room they saw her laying on her bed watching some soup opera. She had a box of tissues on the table next to her and was crying loudly as she watched Rebecca die of some terrible disease that Professor Wix infected her with as revenge for dumping his son. (Some soup operas are this corny.)

"How are you doing dear?" Sunfire asked as she sat on the edge of the pink bed.

Starfire smiled at her. "Very wonderfully! Although I do wish the baby will be born soon. It is quite boring to stay in bed all day." Starfire whined.

"And then once you have the child you can return to Tamaran and train the future prince or princess." Moonfire said from his spot in the doorway.

Starfire shook her head. "I told you a million times, I'm going to stay on Earth after the baby is born and raise the baby here." She explained.

Meanwhile, Raven was in the kitchen drinking tea. The phone rang, and since Robin was watching t.v, and Cyborg and Beast boy were nowhere to be found, she took it upon herself to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Raven said in monotone. "Is Robin here?" The person on the other line said. He sounded frantic.

"Um..yeah, and who is this?" Raven asked.

"Tell him it's Bruce and that this is urgent." Bruce said.

"Okay, one minute." Raven said. She then set down the phone and hurried to the living room. "Robin, Bruce is on the phone. It sounded important." Raven explained.

Robin immediately ran to the phone. "Bruce?" Robin said as he answered the phone.

"Robin, you need to get to Gotham immediately." Bruce said. 

"Why?" Robin asked. As Bruce answered his question, Robin's eyes widened and he turned very pale. "Okay, I'll be there in a few hours." Robin said. As soon as he hung up the phone he slumped against a wall since he seemed unable to stand up on his own at the moment.

"Well, what is it?" Raven asked when she saw how worried he looked.

"It's Alfred........he's dying." Robin said. 

(I so want to end it here, but I'm going to make it a little longer since it took me so long to update.)

Raven was silent and Robin immediately went to go pack. He threw random things in his suitcase not really caring since he had too many other things on his mind. When the suitcase was full he shut it with a loud clicking sound.

Robin then hurried to Starfire's room. Moonfire gave him a dirty look as he hurried past him into Starfire's room. Starfire saw the look on his face and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Robin, what is wrong? " Starfire asked.

"I have to go back to gotham for a few days." Robin explained as he sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his.

"But what about the baby? What if the baby is born while you are away?" Starfire asked.

"I'll be here when the baby is born. I promise." Robin said.

"But what is so urgent that you must leave for Gotham at such short notice?" Starfire asked.

"Star, Alfred's dying." Robin said sadly.

Starfire's eyes widened and then filled with tears. "Will you tell him goodbye for me?" She finally asked when she could talk again. Robin nodded and then quickly kissed her goodbye. Sunfire looked at him with sympathy and Moonfire just stared at him without any compassion. He hurried out of the room and towards his car. He threw his suitcase in the trunk and got into the car. He quickly pulled out of the garage and drove quickly towards Gotham with one thought on his mind.

'Please don't die Alfred.'

Yeah!! another chapter up!! and since I'm on break and have nothing better to do, i might be able to update more. I know you all hate me for killing Alfred, but it was part of the plot. I had to do it!! Don't hurt me!! Please review!!!!! 


	14. Endings And Beginnings

Hahaha. I'M BACK! Sorry it's been like what, 2 years since I've updated. I just kind of didn't know where this was going. But since I'm almost done anyway, I thought I could finish this. I'll probably stick to occasional one shots now, since we can all see I have a problem with commitment. Lol. And school sucks. I took a bunch of honors and A.P. classes and a few weeks into school and I'm already regretting my decision. Hey, check out my new story. I put it under a different username so I could trick people about the pairing, since I didn't want people to know what pairing I usually write. The story is called 'By Reason Of Insanity' and the screen name is BlahBlah466. Please read and review it! And I have the whole thing written out so you won't have to worry about a two year break between updates. Now without further ado, the final chapter to I want to be with you Forever!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As he sped through the streets on his way to Gotham he reflected on how important Alfred was in his life. When Bruce had first taken him in after his parent's tragic death, Alfred had been the one to help him through it. Bruce just wasn't the comforting emotional type. Alfred had been like a grandfather to him and he couldn't believe he was dying.

He pressed his foot harder on the accelerator to drive faster. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he didn't get the chance to say goodbye. The four hour drive to Gotham had never seemed longer than it had been on Richard's frantic drive to the manor. Upon reaching the manor and entering through the Gothic style gates he parked his car clumsily and ran into the manor.

He passed Bruce on his way in and barely muttered a hello to him before running up the stairs to Alfred's room. "Master Dick? What are you going here? Your wife is about to give birth." Alfred said as he laid on his deathbed.

Robin pulled up a chair and sat by Alfred's bedside. "You honestly think anything could have stopped me from coming?" Richard said with a sad smile which was obviously forced for Alfred's benefit. It was so weird sitting here with Alfred being like this. Alfred had always been the one to take care of him when he was sick and seeing him here pale and barely able to move was almost more than he could bare.

Alfred sighed and looked away. "I regret that I will never get to see my great grandchild. Give the baby a kiss for me." Alfred said. He then had a coughing fit and Robin waited until it stopped before speaking.

"Don't say that. It's not over. You could still get better." Robin said, even though he knew no one in the room believed this. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Bruce coming in. He was surprised to see tears in Bruce's eyes, but Alfred had raised Bruce and even someone with no emotions had to feel grief at losing your father figure.

Bruce wordlessly took a seat on the other side of Alfred and they all sat in comfortable silence. Waiting for the end.

"You know Alfred, I don't know if I could have ever dealt with losing my parents without you. I don't know if I ever said thank you." Robin said.

Alfred smiled weakly. Robin could tell that even the small forced smile was taking a lot of effort. "You didn't have to say it Master Dick. I knew." Alfred replied.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you Alfred." Bruce said as he looked down at the floor.

"I don't know either. I hope the both of you will not become too obsessed with crime fighting. You know how unhealthy your obsessions are. Especially you Richard. You have much more important things to worry about. Consider it my dying wish." Alfred pleaded with the both of them. They both nodded.

A few minutes later there was a long beeping sound coming from the monitor Alfred was connected to. Both Richard and Bruce turned their eyes to the floor as they tried to hide their tears. The silence was becoming unbearable when there was a chime coming from Robin's communicator. He wiped the tears away from his face furiously before opening the communicator.

Raven's face appeared on the screen. "What is it Raven?" Robin asked tiredly. "Star's water just broke. We're taking her to the hospital. Thought you would want to know." Raven said in monotone before hanging up. Richard's eyes snapped up to Bruce's and they both ran to the batmobile.

When they arrived at the hospital an hour later, courtesy of the batmobile, all the titans and Star's parents were in the waiting room. When they entered the room everyone looked up at them before pointing the way to Star's room. Robin quickly ran down the hall.

"Okay, Starfire, take a deep breath and then push." The doctor said.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked herself aloud.

"Right here." Robin said as he ran into the room and took a seat by the bed. Starfire smiled at him and latched onto his hand as she pushed. After 8 hours of labor (One of the many reasons I shall never have any children.) they could finally see the baby's head.

"Okay. Take a deep breath. This is the last one. Push." The doctor said.  
Starfire squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed again. Even though she was crushing his hand, Robin didn't mind as he awaited the birth of his first child. Suddenly the sound of a baby's cry filled the room and Starfire collapsed onto the bed. The doctor placed the baby on Starfire's stomach and handed Robin some scissors to cut the umbilical chord. After being instructed on where to cut, Robin did so and the doctor grabbed the baby to wash it off. Robin couldn't stop smiling. "You did it Star. We're parents. You were so amazing." He said and then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him but couldn't find the energy to say anything.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he came back into the room and handed the proud parents their baby. The doctor smiled and then grabbed a birth certificate. "So, what's his name?" The doctor asked.

Starfire shrugged. She had thought the baby was going to be a girl and had only come up with names for a girl. After looking at Star for permission, Robin turned back to the doctor. "Dylan Alfred Grayson."

**3 months later**

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and how lucky he was. It was the day of their wedding, and even though they had been legally married for 9 months now, it didn't seem real until now.

All the Titans were there. Raven being the maid of honor and Cyborg ending up being best man after beating Beast boy at whatever stupid contest they had decided to play to pick who would be the best man. Star's parents were sitting in the front. Sunfire was beaming, but Moonfire just sat there emotionlessly. He still didn't like Robin, but he loved his grandchild and was learning to deal with the fact that Robin was always going to be a part of his life.

Bruce sat in the front row with Dylan in his lap. Bruce wasn't as mad at Robin after Dylan was born. Robin didn't know if it was because Dylan was so lovable or because after Alfred's death Robin was the only family Bruce had left. Either way, he was glad they were on better terms.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked. Richard was snapped out of his musings and looked at his wife. "I do." He said. "And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked Starfire. "I do." She said with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. "Then I pronounce you man and wife." The preacher said. They kissed and everyone, except Moonfire, clapped.

Richard pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied before pulling him in to another kiss.

And he realized that his life was now perfect. He was married to a woman he loved more than anything in the world, except for his son, who meant the world to him. He had great friends, and Bruce wasn't mad at him anymore. He didn't know what would happen in the future, but this was a great beginning.

**The End**

Please Review!


End file.
